


[translation]i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 7k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 应梗文——“求篇文，克鲁利是个愤愤不平的拉拉，她给夏娃苹果只是因为她觉得女权主义应该始自第一天”。所以，警告，这篇文里包含不少对圣经故事与主旨的犀利解构；如果这让你感到不适，请绕道行走。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

gyzym

 

克鲁利不能说堕落，她更像是个怒气冲冲、大踏步往下走的天使。她并非误入歧途，只是在“他”的指头底下活了太久，况且，不管怎样，地狱的鞋子要更棒。

 

为你自己好：当天堂打开的时候，竖起耳朵。快过来吧，甜心；你还以为男权社会是 **新鲜事** 吗？

 

***

 

克鲁利没给夏娃苹果，虽然书上是那么写，人们是那么传的。她没有给夏娃苹果，因为夏娃不需要别人给她什么东西；夏娃从遇见的第一张明亮笑颜与好奇的眼睛那里拿，她在伊甸园里游玩，给动物们重新命名，专属于她的名字。她赤身裸体，有种咄咄逼人而残酷的压迫感，放纵而不知羞耻，荆棘总是被她长长的秀发缠住。

 

第一个人是以上帝的形象创造的，所以亚当对克鲁利来说没用。但夏娃嘛……唔。克鲁利没给夏娃苹果，不过引诱那事倒是真的。

 

是亚当用无花果树叶给他们蔽体，是亚当在上帝的盛怒面前低下头，是亚当毫不犹豫地将罪责推到夏娃头上。以后会有以此为主题的绘画，亏那些道听途说的人也敢给画上色，克鲁利指着它们破口大骂，一把火全烧了；而夏娃会痛苦地扭动，一股深切的羞耻感从头沿脊椎灼烧而下。

 

现实的进展如此：夏娃把自己的那片无花果树叶扔到一边，拍拍屁股走人，把亚当抛在身后，带着一半动物慢悠悠地晃出伊甸园。亚当则对上帝言听计从，上帝让他跟上她，他就跟了上去——这大概就是骄傲吧，他总是轻视自己的失败——而亚茨拉菲尔给他炎剑不为别的，首先是出于怜悯。

 

“唔，我 **没办法** 呀，”亚茨拉菲尔说，她贴着光裸大腿的双手紧张地绞着。时间尚早，大地生机盎然，亚茨拉菲尔信步期间时不着寸缕，只张开一双翅膀；克鲁利则还是条盘卷着的蛇，皮肤上黄橙的条纹上大声嚷嚷着“我有毒我有毒”。

 

“是嘛。”

 

“否则他们会死的，”亚茨拉菲尔忧心忡忡地说，“她怀着孩子，他一点常识都没有，我不能——我不能把他们就那样留在外面，人类还指望着他们哪，你不能因为那个说我做错了。”

 

“我可不敢，”克鲁利说，嘶嘶递出的讽刺口吻让亚茨拉菲尔很生气。“但很可笑，不是么？我做的是对的，而你错了。”

 

“也不能那么说，”亚茨拉菲尔说完，背过身去。

 

“对，”克鲁利说，露齿一笑，差点嗤笑出声，“对，天使。我 **嘶嘶想** 是的。”

 

***

 

历史讲述一个故事；信仰嘛，通常说的是另一个版本。还有个不同的故事，它夹在克鲁利的短发与墨镜之间，她舌头的分叉和眼中的黄色之间，还有她依旧不时闪现的怒火之间——也许这是个更深入的故事，但那只是因为它将说故事的各方都检视了一番。

 

这些故事都各有千秋，各有卖点。但只有一个是真的。你爱信哪个就信哪个吧。

 

***

 

黛利拉[1]是克鲁利见过的最美丽的女人，她可把亚茨拉菲尔算进去了。她知道这不公平；亚茨拉菲尔是权天使，不是女人，无论如何，克鲁利知道发生的事有关燧石与火花，有关 **权力** 。天使不喜欢克鲁利，但忍受得了她。天使不喜欢她自己的能量，这纯粹的力量叫嚣着要突破她的肉体，在她致力于展现天真的清澈蓝眼睛后蠢蠢欲动；克劳利不同，她当然喜欢。

 

黛利拉则是另一回事。她是克鲁利见过的最美丽的女人，这跟她身体的曲线和完美的唇形无关。黛利拉亲手凿出她自己的权力，从参孙的头顶割下它，她带着腰际小包里装着的奖励一骑绝尘。她谋生的活计致使她遭人利用与摧残，被当做奴隶、当做财产买卖，她得来的自由引吭高歌，堪比亚茨拉菲尔破空振翅擦出的声响。

 

克鲁利一个世纪以来都没有化作过蛇形，但她的舌头永远都会保持分叉。黛利拉有个美满的结局，只是没人乐意 **讲** 。

 

***

 

这么些年来，克鲁利了解到不少人类的事——他们的卑鄙，他们的贪欲，即，如果她放手不管，人类完全可以胜任她的工作。

 

但最深刻的是什么呢？最深刻的是人类问不对问题。亚茨拉菲尔管那叫不可言说，克鲁利认为那是失败。某种意义上来看，她们都是对的。

 

***

 

“你以为你能从中得到什么？”亚茨拉菲尔说，和克鲁利一同坐在香蒲丛中。她听上去怒气冲冲，那没关系。比起令人筋疲力尽的无畏讨伐，克鲁利宁愿面对无形的怒火。

 

“安静点，天使，”克鲁利嘶嘶道——她特意嘶嘶的，因为友好是一手好牌没错，但还有别的原因，她们可分属对立双方什么的。“我很 **忙** 。”

 

在她们对面，米利暗将载着她弟弟的篮子放进河中[2]，克鲁利将预言吹过泛起涟漪的水面。真的，她至少能帮这点忙，而且能看到亚茨拉菲尔先是紧张，后来放松，最终叹了口气，也值了。

 

***

 

下届的掌权者有很多名字；路西法与撒旦，易卜劣斯与塞班，哈德斯与魔鬼。其中，神之大敌最为直白；其中，神之大敌最为诚实。

 

实话说，她更喜欢露西[3]这称呼，但那无关紧要了。历史是胜利者写就的；之前我们不还谈到男权社会的吗？

 

***

 

阿基坦的埃莉诺的事很棘手，因为她是克鲁利千年以来最喜欢的王后，但亚茨拉菲尔操了她。她当然不会承认，每次克鲁利提到她就垂下眼帘羞得满面通红，在克鲁利进一步施压时坚持自己的清白，“不可言说”说了太多次，没可能不是打掩护。克鲁利不怪她；埃莉诺是个大美人，不仅如此，她还聪明绝顶，而且能弄到那些亚茨拉菲尔多年以来当做副业致力于重写的藏书。

 

珀耳塞福涅沦为一个不情不愿的牺牲者，这事让亚茨拉菲尔尤其难堪，但她发誓那是听命行事，反正露西好像也不介意。

 

但事实无法改变：亚茨拉菲尔操了埃莉诺还不承认，于情于理，这事都彻底点着了克鲁利多年以来一直小心控制的火星。她忍到不能忍才爆发；冒然发动东征的君主颓然兵败，令亚茨拉菲尔狂怒不已，优秀的妻子离婚后另找了个值得她的丈夫[4]，而克鲁利的双眼在宽檐帽底下熠熠生辉。

 

“我看不出那有必要，”亚茨拉菲尔斥责道，克鲁利笑笑。

 

“哦，别不承认了，”她答道，亚茨拉菲尔没再说话，这反应尽在克鲁利的意料之中。

 

***

 

婊子这个词有很多含义。起初的那个，说的就是克鲁利。

 

***

 

她告诉亚茨拉菲尔说她睡过了十四世纪[5]，因为那样简单点。比又一个世纪的渴望，又一个世纪的 **等待** ，又一个世纪的训斥与说教以及一个克鲁利出于不可告人动机而同意的“安排”要简单。

 

什么？她可是个恶魔。欲望可在她的工作性质描述里明白写着啊。

 

无论如何：她还是告诉亚茨拉菲尔她睡过了十四世纪，这并不是谎言。她当然是在 **床上** 度过的十四世纪。

 

***

 

再读一遍，这些他们递给你的卷轴，这些你铺开来的书本，刻在石头上的文字。再读一遍，用 **心** 读，真相有多种形式，可见性迥异，但通常都藏在你注意不到的地方。

 

所见即所得。你以为这个说法出自哪里。

 

***

 

1776年，亚茨拉菲尔关照着一项实际由下界发起的革命[6]，而克鲁利在御榻上操了叶卡捷琳娜二世[7]。当然，被亚茨拉菲尔发现了，因为克鲁利想让她发现；亚茨拉菲尔怒火中烧，这倒出人意料，但比其他的反应更加鼓舞人心。

 

“以眼还眼，”克鲁利说，舌头探出齿间。“不是 **你们的** 人说的吗？”

 

亚茨拉菲尔把她推倒在墙上，用一只手臂压住她；她一直以来都是两人之中更强壮的那个，以后也不会改变，她只是绝少 **显露** 出这一面。克鲁利笑看着她，甜美的危险，双唇是罪恶的鲜红，亚茨拉菲尔的眼中燃烧着黑暗的烈焰，只是完全不暗。

 

“关，”亚茨拉菲尔质问道，“ **眼睛** 什么事，”当克鲁利吻住她时，嘴里尝到了堕天的味道。

 

***

 

据说女人被诅咒了；据说分娩的痛苦是夏娃出了差错的生产种下的苦果；据说孕育新生命时的疼痛呼号是一项惩罚[8]。人类是纷繁传说凝聚的集合，所有故事都有起源。

 

你活于人世，兢业耕耘，漫步人间——那就由你来谈谈。是否存在没有痛苦的生活？爱刨根问底的人们想知道。

 

***

 

天启差点降临，但最终没有。亚茨拉菲尔严格意义上并未堕天，但别的事她也没干。人类建议彼此要有爱，要远离战争，但照样屠戮对方，血流成河，和洒水没什么两样；太阳底下无新事，但故事依旧历久弥新。

 

“我想就算告诉你我爱你也没有意义吧，”两人正驾着克鲁利的宾利车穿越伦敦，亚茨拉菲尔出神地问道。喇叭里传出琼·杰特[9]响亮的歌声，克鲁利真得给车找些该死的新磁带。

 

“我以为这类事不可言说，”克鲁利嘲弄地回答。亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇卷成一个微笑。她的口红还是那种淡淡的粉，头发依旧又长又金，大睁的双眼一如既往的过于湛蓝而无辜，但她翅膀尖部的羽毛如今却变灰了。克鲁利并不介意它们尚未完全变黑；她不愿吸干世上的美好，只是把属于她的点滴美好小心储藏，直到末日降临。

 

克鲁利所求的不过是别人欠她的。谁都如此，无论是否为人。

 

“也许吧，”亚茨拉菲尔附和道，“但真相就是真相，”克鲁利的整个身体愉快地蜷成一团，汽车在无人驾驶的情况下继续前进。

 

***

 

当初，上帝创造了天堂与人间。据传，上帝按自己的模样创造了第一个人，而第一个女人是按那第一个男人的形象创造的。这个故事的流传对谁有好处呢？是谁的不可言说之事变得有待商榷？

 

无论如何，那都无所谓了。所谓的当初并非当初，这种情况已经有段时间了。也许第一个人的确是按上帝的模样创造的；谁知道呢？但现在，真相就在眼前，证据就在身边——历史的演绎全赖你的理解，而第一个女人创造了她自己。

 

【译注】

 

[1]黛利拉和参孙的故事请到《build me a city, call it jerusalem》这篇的注释里找。这个作者真的很为这个故事的偏见性愤怒。

 

[2]米利暗的故事出自《出埃及记》，篮子里是她弟弟摩西。当时埃及法老认为以色列人太能生，于是命令把新出生的男孩全部扔到河里。摩西后来被法老的女儿捡到养大，因为杀了个埃及人而出逃，后来率领埃及被奴役的以色列人前往迦南地，之前还取得了十诫。在《旧约》里，米利暗和摩西都是先知。

 

[3]路西法与撒旦应该说是一个人，易卜劣斯和塞班都是伊斯兰教的魔鬼，哈德斯是希腊神话的冥王。这个段落后文的露西说的是路西法，不过这里显然在暗示路西法也是女性。

 

[4]阿基坦的埃莉诺是法王路易七世的王后，后来嫁给英王亨利二世。埃莉诺是个风流才女，在父亲去世后继承了阿奎丹公国与普瓦捷伯国。而路易七世因为继承权并不靠前，本是照着大主教的方向培养的，结果赶鸭子上架当了国王，也难改他是个无聊的人。他们结婚后感情不合，七年后埃莉诺才生下大公主玛丽。藉此机会，路易七世决心发动第二次十字军东征（巴勒斯坦）。期间埃莉诺又与安条克公国的国王、普瓦捷的雷蒙德王子搞在了一起，路易七世不顾妻子反对执意继续东征要一直打到耶路撒冷，而且因为不愿继续被戴绿帽，把埃莉诺从雷蒙德身边带回自己身边，结果这次战争惨败而归，雷蒙德也在此间阵亡。埃莉诺想离婚，但在教宗的设计下两人再次同房，后来生下二公主爱丽丝。亨利二世有用诺曼底公爵爵位和安茹伯国伯爵爵位，且是英国国王的继承人。他现有的爵位使得他得经常觐见路易七世，进而和埃莉诺王后打得火热。妒火中烧的路易七世以王后不守妇道和不能生育男性继承人为由和她离婚。埃莉诺辗转一圈后于离婚六周后与亨利二世结婚。愤怒的路易七世联合在埃莉诺离婚后曾试图绑架她与自己结婚的布卢瓦伯爵蒂博特五世向亨利二世宣战。战争以亨利二世夫妇胜利告终，他们生了很多儿女，无疑让宣布前妻无法生育男性后裔的路易七世沦为欧洲的笑柄。

 

这个片段里后来还提到了珀耳塞福涅和露西。波耳塞福涅是冥王哈德斯的王后，是被哈德斯绑架到冥界的，自然是不情不愿。感觉这个段落放在这里很奇怪，露西应该说的还是路西法，对应的是上个自然段亚茨拉菲尔到处改写书本的那句话。因为这整篇文的基础还是基督教一神论，所以希腊神话、伊斯兰神话等神话在本文中都作为基督教神话的变体，希腊神话的冥王哈德斯正对应了基督教神话的路西法（露西）。

 

[5]十四世纪欧洲的大事件是文艺复兴和黑死病。大部分提到十四世纪的GO文都着重于黑死病，这篇虽然没有正面深入，但应该说的是文艺复兴。

 

[6]1776年的革命说的是《独立宣言》的签署宣告美国独立，虽然独立战争从1775年就开始打，打到1783年才结束。

 

[7]叶卡捷琳娜二世原名索菲娅·奥古斯特，是德国一个小公爵的女儿，嫁给远房表哥、俄国皇位继承人、后来的彼得三世后才改诡异东正教，改名为叶卡捷琳娜。当时的俄国夫妻感情一直不好，各找情人无数，彼得即位后被叶卡捷琳娜二世推翻，后者在位时期进行各类政治改革，使俄国成为一个令人生畏的农奴制强权国家。除了政治外交上的成功，她还空前地重视俄国的艺术发展。另说一句，俄国好多女皇啊。

 

[8]《旧约·创世纪》第三章十六节提到上帝因为夏娃偷吃尽管降下诅咒：我必多多加增你怀胎的苦楚，你生产儿女必多受苦楚。你必恋慕你丈夫，你丈夫必管辖你。

 

[9]琼·杰特玩的是简单而纯粹的摇滚乐，她从不把自己的性别当一回事，是几代摇滚女性的偶像。琼·杰特十八岁以前，加入一个乐队叫The Runaways，这个乐队玩的是摇滚乐，极大的冲垮了当时男性统治的摇滚世界，并成为了乐坛的传奇。后来她组建the Blackhearts乐队，《I Love Rock-n-Roll》专辑取得空前成功。

 

[10]标题出自Ani DiFranco的歌《Adam and Eve》。全文如下附在最后。说的是一男一女一夜情，男的应该有固定女友/家室，两人开始时明明都很享受，结果完事后男的就有负罪感觉得女方引诱了他，女方觉得男方把她一下搞廉价了。女方因此有愤又可怜他。两人只是被类比做亚当和夏娃，实际并不是。

 

tonight you stooped to my level

i am your mangy little whore

now you're trying to find your underwear

and then your socks and then the door

and you're trying to find a reason

why you have to leave

but i know it's 'cuz you think you're adam

and you think i'm eve

 

you rhapsodize about beauty

and my eyes glaze

everything i love is ugly

i mean really, you would be amazed

just do me a favor

it's the least that you can do

just don't treat me like i am

something that happened to you

 

i am truly sorry about all this

 

you put a tiny pin prick

in my big red balloon

and as i slowly start to exhale

that's when you leave the room

i did not design this game

i did not name the stakes

i just happen to like apples

and i am not afraid of snakes

 

i am truly sorry about all this

i envy you your ignorance

i hear that it's bliss

 

so i let go the ratio

of things said to thing heard

as i leave you to your garden

and the beauty you preferred

and i wonder what of this

will have meaning for you

when you've left it all behind

i guess i'll even wonder

if you meant it

at the time

 

 


End file.
